Serenity at Hogwarts
by AslansHow24
Summary: Serenity is excited to be starting at Hogwarts with her best friends James and Sirius, but when the hat tries to sort her, it can't and she is placed in a house of her own. Serenity makes friends and discoveries while at Hogwarts, finally discovering that she is a Princess of a legendary kingdom and that she and her warriors must defeat an evil new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

I will be rewriting my Serenity at Hogwarts, but instead of doing one story per year, it will all be one long story. This will be my one and only story in the Harry Potter world as I can not get it out of my head, so the best thing for me to do is to write it out. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Serenity is excited to be starting at Hogwarts with her best friends James and Sirius, but when the hat tries to sort her, it can't and she is placed in a house of her own. Serenity makes friends and discoveries while at Hogwarts, finally discovering that she is a Princess of a legendary kingdom and that she and her warriors must defeat an evil new threat.

**Chapter One**

Serenity woke up to the sound of her younger brother Sammy, bouncing on her bed.

"Sammy, go away" She mumbled, but the five year old continued to bounce.

"The letter came today" He announced. Serenity was up in a flash and ran downstairs. Her mother, Irene laughed.

"It's on the table" She said, gesturing to the kitchen. Serenity bounced into the kitchen and snatched up the envelope. "Can I go see James?" She asked.

"Of course" Irene said and Serenity bounded out of the house, still in her pajamas. The Potters lived right next door and she rapped on the door three times. The door was opened by James' mother, Katherine.

"James is still sleeping" She said, "But you are welcome to wake him up" Serenity grinned and raced up the stairs to James' room. The boy in question was sprawled across the bed, eyes closed. Serenity tiptoed next to him and placed her mouth by his ear. She let out a high pitch scream, like a banshee. James' eyes snapped opened and he fell off the bed. He glared at her.

"Bloody Hell, Rene" He grumbled. "Are you trying to kill me?" Serenity grinned.

"The letters are here" She said, waving hers in his ace. James was dressed in two seconds, suddenly wide awake. Serenity shook her head.

"I will never understand how you do that" She said. They both went downstairs and Katherine set two bowls of porridge on the table. It was then that James noticed that Serenity was still in her Pajamas.

"Too lazy to change?" He asked. Serenity shrugged. They ate breakfast and then Serenity went home to change. Once changed, she went back to James' house and they opened the letters. Serenity glanced at the supplies list.

"Should we go visit Sirius?" She asked. James nodded.

"We'll have to use my floo. It's connected directly to his room, so we won't have to worry about his parents" James replied. Serenity nodded and they stepped into the fireplace in his room. They came tumbling out the other end and were met with a horrible sight. Sirius was lying on his stomach, shirtless. His back was full of red marks and his cousin, Andromeda was applying ointment to his back. Hearing Serenity's gasp, Sirius looked up and groaned. He had never wanted his friends to find out how badly he got beat. Tears filled Serenity's eyes as Sirius sat up. Not carrying that he was shirtless, Serenity ran to him and threw her arms around him. Andromeda and James suddenly had to shield thier eyes, when a bright white light surrounded Serenity and Sirius. When the light faded, Sirius looked and felt ten times better. The scars on his back were gone, as if they had never been there.

"What just happened?" James asked, staring at Serenity.

"I don't know" Serenity whispered. "I was just thinking about how I wanted Sirius to feel better"

"It may have just been some accidental magic" Andromeda said quickly. "I wouldn't worry on it too much" She stood.

"Now that that is taken care of, I need to speak to Aunt Walburga" She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I hope Mother isn't to angry" Sirius said. "I don't want Andi to get hurt because of me" Andi was going to be a seventh year this year and was named Head Girl.

"Andi will be okay" James reassured Sirius. "Are you okay?" Sirius nodded and Serenity forced him to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. Sirius sighed.

"I'm the tough one, remember" He said. Serenity sighed.

"I love you Sirius, but you're really thick. We are your friends, it hurts us to see you in pain" She said. Sirius smiled.

"I know" He replied.

"Do you want to come to my house until school starts?" James asked. Sirius hesitated.

"Please" James said. He didn't want his friend getting hurt anymore.

"Alright" Sirius finally conceded. He packed his things and they used to fireplace to floo back to James'.

"Mom, we have a guest for a few weeks" James said. Katherine came out of the kitchen.

"Sirius, how wonderful" She said. "You're guest room is just the way you left it" Sirius smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter" He said. "I appreciate it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Two**

Katherine Potter decided to take all three children to Diagon Alley to purchase thier school supplies. Since Serenity's parents had to work, they also took Sammy, who was excited to be going to the Alley for the very first time. When they entered the Alley, Sammy was in awe at all of the shops. The trio had been to the Alley before to shop for each other's birthdays and christmas.

"I have to stop at the bank" Serenity told them.

"That's alright dear" Katherine replied. "I have to withdraw some money as well" So they all headed to Gringotts, a bank entirely run by goblins. When she got to her vault, Serenity took two black velvet pouches out of her pocket and filled each one with coins. She handed one pouch to Sirius, who hesitated.

"Please take it" She said. "I know you can't get into your vault with out Mr. or Mrs. Black" James nudged Sirius and he finally accepted it.

"I'll pay you back" He promised. Serenity shrugged. All three children came from very wealthy families, But while James and Serenity had thier own keys to the family vaults, Sirius did not and would not, until he came of age and became head of the family, though Serenity was sure that Walburga Black would try and make sure that Regulus was made head of the family, even though he was younger than his brother. Serenity also scooped up some extra coins and handed them to Sammy.

"Mum said to make sure you get something new" She said. Sammy smiled and jumped up and down. Serenity, Sirius and James laughed at his enthusiasm. They exited the bank.

"Serenity, why don't I take Sammy around to look, while you three do your school shopping" Katherine suggested. All of them were agreeable to that plan, and they first store the trio hit was Flourish and Blotts. They handed thier book list to the owner of the store.

"Ah, first years, I see" He said. He gathered the books together in three stacks. Once they had paid for the books, Serenity also purchased a bag with an undetectable extension charm, so they could put thier purchases in it and not be loaded down. As they were leaving the store, Serenity nearly ran into someone. She looked up and her face immediately darkened.

"Snape" She said in a clipped tone. The boy in question was with a red headed girl who seemed taken a back by the venom in her voice, but Serenity didn't care.

Severus Snape sighed and rushed into the store, dragging Lily behind him.

"What was that all about?" Lily Evans asked her new friend. Severus sighed, but he wanted Lily to hear the truth from him and not from Serenity or Potter and Black.

"It's because of something that happened two years ago" Severus said.

~Flashback~

_Serenity Thompson was sitting on a bench reading a book when a shadow fell over her._

_"Well, well, well" A voice sneered, "What have we here?" Serenity looked up to see an older boy staring down at her. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail and was most likely 13 or 14. _

_"What do you want?" She asked. She noticed two other boys standing behind him. One was Severus Snape, a boy she had grown up with, usually quite and reserved. He was her age. The other one she didn't recognize, but he was the same age as the blonde boy. The blonde boy plucked the book from her hand and glanced at it. _

_"Look boys. I think we found us a muggle" He sneered. Serenity said nothing. If he wanted to think she was a muggle, than so be it. He leaned closer to her._

_"Muggles don't belong here" He hissed. "__What should we do with her boys?" Severus said nothing and Serenity glared at him. She suddenly screamed as the blonde picked her up. _

_"I think we should drown her" The other boy said, grinning. Serenity began screaming as they headed for the lake, but there was no one around. They had just reached the lake when she heard a voice. _

_"Put her down, Malfoy!" The blonde turned to see James Potter and Sirius Black glaring at him. _

_"Okay" He said, tossing her into the lake. They took off as Serenity began sinking. She couldn't swim. Sirius Black dived into the lake and pulled her out. _

_"Is she breathing?" James asked. Sirius nodded. Serenity began coughing and she opened her eyes. _

_"Thank you" She said. James took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. _

_"Sorry about him" James said. "He's a jerk" Serenity shrugged._

_"He thought I was a muggle because I was reading a muggle book. I didn't think correcting him would have done any good" She said. James and Sirius looked at each other._

_"You're a witch?" James asked. Serenity nodded. She studied James closely. _

_"Wait a minute, I know you" She said. James looked surprised._

_"You do?" He asked._

_"Yeah" Serenity said. "You live next door to me" James grinned. _

_"Wow" He said. Serenity stood, with the help of Sirius. _

_"I'll never forgive him" She muttered. None of them noticed Severus Snape, watching the scene sadly, before turning and walking away. _

~End~

Lily listened to the story and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Why didn't you help her?" She asked.

"I was scared, I guess" Severus said. "Lucius comes from a powerful family" Lily nodded.

"I understand. Have you apologized to her?" She asked. Severus shook his head.

"She won't talk to me" He said.

"You should at least try" Lily said. "Perhaps on the train"

"Perhaps" Severus said.

Once the trio had gotten most of thier purchases, they went to get thier wands. Sirius and James found thiers quite quickly, but for Serenity, it seemed to take forever. Wands were piling up on the counter and she was beginning to think that she would never find the right one. Finally, Mr. Ollivander pulled out an ancient looking box. On it were carved symbols, symbols of the like which Serenity had never seen. He opened the box, and Serenity stared at the wand in awe. The wand was silver with a white handle. She was almost afraid to grab it. She reached for the wand and once it was in her hand she rose from the ground and silver sparks surrounded her. When she touched back down, Sirius and James were awestruck.

"Interesting" Mr. Ollivander said, staring at her.

"What?" Serenity asked. "Is something wrong"

"Oh No" Ollivander said quickly, "but this wand has been around for centuries, my dear. It is said, that the wand itself was crafted from moon dust by the legendary goddess of the moon"

"Cool" Sirius said. They paid for thier wands and left the shop. Serenity kept looking at her wand, wondering why it chose her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Three**

It was soon time for the trio to go to Hogwarts. Serenity was so excited.

"Serenity, calm down" Irene laughed. "You don't want to be too tired for the feast, do you?" Serenity sighed but her eyes lit up when she saw James and Sirius coming through the barrier.

"I thought you'd never get here" She said. They had to go back to Sirius's to get some things for school and had agreed to meet on the platform. "Lets go find a compartment" Irene waved as the children clamored on to the train with thier trunks.

"This looks good" Sirius said, ushering them into the first empty compartment he found. James and Sirius stowed the trunks over head. Serenity created a curtain and the three of them changed into thier robes before she took the curtain down.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts" Serenity said excitedly. Sirius was about to respond, when the door slid open and a very shy looking boy poked his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He stammered. "I'll sit somewhere else"

"Don't be silly" Serenity said, jumping up. "You can sit with us" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the compartment, but she felt a jolt and she stared at him in shock.

"Sirius, James, We'll be right back" She said. She dragged the boy back out of the compartment and to the back of the train. Now the boy was really nervous.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" She asked. The boy stared at her in shock.

"How..." He began, looking quite scared.

"All the females in my family have the ability to feel other people's emotions" Serenity replied softly. "When I touched you just now, I felt the wolf inside of you" The boy looked down.

"I guess I'll have to leave then" He said. Serenity shook her head.

"Don't be silly" She said. "I won't tell anyone" He looked surprised.

"You won't?" He asked. Serenity shook her head.

"You shouldn't be denied an education because of something that you can't control" She told him. "We'd better head back" They were walking back to the compartment when the path was blocked by Lucius Malfoy and Avery Knott.

"Well, well, well, looks like the little mudblood is going to Hogwarts" Lucius sneered. Serenity glared at him.

"You really are stupid" She snapped. Lucius grabbed her arm.

"What did you call me?" He hissed.

"Allow me to introduce myself" Serenity said haughtily. "Serenity Celeste Moon" Lucius faltered for a moment.

"Daughter of Ken Moon?" He asked.

"The one and only" She said, wrenching her arm away. Lucius glowered at her.

"Bloodtraitors" He muttered.

"Leave them alone Lucius" Another voice said. Serenity stopped in surprise. The voice belonged to Severus Snape. He and his red-headed friend came to stand beside Serenity and her new friend. Lucius scowled.

"You'll pay for this, Severus" He snapped. He and Avery swept away and Serenity turned to Snape, eyes narrowed, suspiciously.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. Snape gulped.

"Its what I should have done the first time that he harrassed you" He said. "I'm sorry" Serenity's face broke into a grin and she hugged a very surprised Snape.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" He asked.

"Because I know that you are truly sorry" Serenity replied. "Remember, I can feel people's emotions" Snape nodded.

"Come, Sirius and James will be wondering where I am" She led them all back to the compartment and when she explained what happened, Sirius and James accepted Snape into the group. The boy introduced himself as Remus Lupin and the red head was Lily Evans, a muggle born.

"This is going to be a great year" Serenity said excitedly.

Meanwhile, in a different compartment, four girls were talking excitedly.

"I hope we're in the same house" Amy said quietly. Raye smiled.

"Even if we aren't, we'll still make time for each other" She said. Raye was the daughter of a important business man who was never home and her grandfather took care of her. She had discovered she had a mysterious power when she was very young. She could consult and read the fire to forsee the future. Her powers made others scared, except Lita, Amy and Mina. She had met them when she was 8 and had warned Lita of her parents deaths. After Lita's parents died, Lita came to live with Raye and told her that she believed Raye was a seer and a witch. At first Raye had been angry, but Lita explained to her about the wizarding world and that she was also a witch. She introduced Raye to her friends Amy and Mina and they had spent the last few years, preparing Raye to leave the muggle world, and they were right. When they got thier Hogwarts letters, she got one too. It made her feel better, knowing that she wasn't a freak at all, but a part of a different world and society.

"Do you think I'll learn to hone my skills as a seer?" Raye asked.

"I think so" Lita replied. "Though you don't need much honing. You are a great seer"

"I just wish I could have saved your parents" Raye said quietly. Lita hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault" She replied. "We should change into our robes. We'll be there soon"


	4. Chapter 4

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Four**

The first years excitedly entered the Great Hall, looking at all the wonderful things around them. It was time to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall stood by the sorting hat with a list of names.

"Raye Henderson" Professor NcGonagall. A really beautiful girl went up to the stool. She had long black hair that reached her waist and beautiful violet eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. Around her neck, she wore a red choker necklace with spikes. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, you are a fiery soul, with courageous spirit" The hat told her. "You'll do well in GRYFFINDOR" Raye hopped off the stool and walked over to the table decked in red and gold.

"Lita Korky" An athletic girl took the seat. She had green eyes and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, held together by two green bobbles. She wore a green choker with soccer and baseball symbols on it.

"Hmm, you have a cunning mind and are strong, better be SLYTHERIN" Lita shot Raye a horrified look, before slowly walking to Slytherin table. She had heard horror stories about Slytherins. Amy and Mina also shot her sympathetic looks.

"Amy Matthews" Amy took the seat. She was a quiet, shy looking girl, with short black hair with blue highlights. She wore a blue choker with math numbers around it.

"Ah, you are brilliant and wish to be a healer, like your mother" The hat said. "You study hard, I'll put you in RAVENCLAW" Amy made her way to the blue table and sat down. She wondered what house Mina would be in.

"Sirius Black" Sirius strode up to the stool and took a seat. The hat was placed on his head.

"hmm, difficult" the hat said. "your whole family has been in slytherin for centuries, but that house won't be a good fit for you, hmm, better be GRYFFINDOR" Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit at Gryffindor table.

"Mina Andrews" A girl with blonde hair down to her mid back, pinned with a red bow sat on the stool. her choker was orange and had hearts on it.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat called out. All four girls were officially seperated. Serenity tuned most of the sorting out, but noticed that Lily, James and Remus joined Sirius in Gryffindor, but Severus was sorted into Slytherin.

"Serenity Moon" Serenity took the stool and the whispering began. Serenity was aware that she was different than most people. She had long silver hair that reached the floor and was styled in two buns on her head with pigtails from each. her skin was milky white and her eyes were a shimmery silvery blue.

"Ahh, i sense an ancient magic deep within you" The hat told her. "You have the courage of Ares, the loyalty of Hermes, the cunning of Hades, the wisdom of Athena and the beauty of the moon goddess herself" Serenity felt herself being stared at and began to get nervous. The hat adressed the hall. "I CANNOT PLACE MISS MOON IN A SINGLE HOUSE. SHE BELONGS IN ALL OF THEM" The hat was removed and the hall was silent. At last, Dumbledore stood up.

"Miss Moon is the first witch since Merlin himself, to be sorted into all of the houses" He turned to Serenity. "You are very special young lady. Since you have been sorted into all the houses, you will be given the quarters of Merlin himself when he attended Hogwarts. You may also sit at any table you choose during mealtime" Serenity nodded and walked towards Gryffindor to sit with her friends. They began clapping and soon the whole hall was clapping, having gotten over thier shock.

The meal began and everyone filled thier plates and stomaches.

"So, Serenity, did you dye your hair silver?" Raye asked. Serenity shook her head.

"My hair is naturally silver" She explained. Raye grinned.

"Cool" she said. Serenity smiled as well.

"Are you related to Merlin?" Lily asked. Serenity shrugged.

"Not that I know of. The hat said something strange though"

"What did it say?" James asked.

"It associated me with the greek gods. it said and I quote, 'have the courage of Ares, the loyalty of Hermes, the cunning of Hades, the wisdom of Athena and the beauty of the moon goddess herself'" She told them.

"Wow" Sirius said. "Looks like Dumbledore was right. You are special" He smirked at her and Serenity slugged him in the shoulder.

"Will you and James come with me after dinner" She asked. Sirius nodded.

"Of course" He said.

After dinner, the students filed out, following the prefects, until only Serenity, James and Sirius were left. Dumbledore walked towards them.

"I assume, these gentlemen wish to accompany you" He said. the three of them nodded and they left the Great Hall. Dumbledore led them to a portrait of Merlin himself, who looked as old as Dumbledore. "The once and future king" The potrait opened and they were led into a common room area. There was a large fire place and several comfortable couches.

there were also several portraits of Merlin throughout the years, a lot of them were taken with Lady Morgana or Arthur and Guinevere.

"There are three bedrooms with three beds in each of them" Dumbledore explained. "Merlin grew lonely and asked for the additions so that any friends he made, could be moved to this suite. I assume these gentlemen will wish to room here"

"Yes" Sirius said automatically.

"I'd also like Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape to move in here if they agree to it" Serenity said quietly.

"You may discuss the matter with them tomorrow" Dumbledore said. "For now, I bid you good night" Once Dumbledore was gone, they got ready for bed. As soon as she crawled into her bed, Serenity was out.

_"Endymione! No!" Serenity shouted. She looked out at the field. dead bodies littered the ground. Lily and James lay dead, hand in hand, Sirius was pierced through the heart and Remus was fighting a soldier. A red headed woman glared at Serenity and laughed. _

_"This is your fault" She declared. _

Serenity awoke with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slipped out of bed and went to the guy's room. She walked over to Sirius and poked him. He groaned and opened one eye. When he saw her, he immediately sat up.

"Sere, what's wrong?" He asked. Serenity launched herself at him.

"You were dead" She whispered. "You were all dead" Sirius's breath caught in his throat.

"It was just a dream" He said, rubbing her back. "It was just a dream"

"Can I sleep here?" Serenity asked. Sirius nodded and allowed her to crawl into bed with him. He held her close and they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Five**

Serenity felt herself being stared at and slowly opened her eyes to see James' face two inches away from hers. He was grinning wildly and had a camera in his hand.

"James!" Serenity shrieked, causing Sirius to jump up out of bed in shock. James smirked at his friends.

"What were you two doing last night?" He asked suggestively. Serenity hit him with a pillow and rushed to her room. James looked at Sirius.

"She had a nightmare. She wouldn't tell me what it was about, just that she had one" He explained. James nodded and once they were all dressed, they headed down to breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall, Serenity noticed that Severus had a black eye.

"Um guys, I'm going to sit with Severus this morning" Both guys looked over at Severus and winced. Serenity was very protective of her friends.

"Okay" James said. "We'll see you in class" Everyone stared at Serenity who walked over to the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing?" Lucius sneered. Serenity took a seat between Severus and Lita.

"Leave her alone Malfoy" Lita snapped. Serenity noticed that Malfoy shut up right away. She also noticed that he had two black eyes and a fat lip, something she hadn't noticed earlier. She turned to Severus.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded slightly and she reached a hand up to touch the bruising on his face. A glow emmitted from her hands as she touched his face and when it was gone, so was the black eye and Severus looked much better.

"How did you do that?" Lita asked, astonished. Serenity looked down at her hand in shock.

"I don't know. This isn't the first time, but I don't know what's happening to me" She seemed to be near tears.

"Don't sweat it" Lita said. "It seems pretty cool to me" Serenity smiled.

"Thanks" Severus said. Serenity smiled and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush. Lucius and Avery were glaring at her, but she pretended not to notice. She did notice that Lita and Severus were not slytherin material, and she was slightly worried about them. Severus more so, cause if she was right, Lita was the one who took Malfoy out. After breakfast, she pulled Lita and Severus aside.

"Look, I know this is strange, especially for you Lita, since I just met you today, but I have extra rooms in my quarters and Dumbledore said I could invite friends to stay in my quarters for our time at Hogwarts. Neither one of you seems thrilled with Slytherin so I thought you might like a different option" She said. Lita and Severus both smiled at her.

"I'll take that as a yes" She said and the three of them laughed.

The day went by slowly for Serenity, her classes were interesting, but she was constantly getting weird looks from other students, mainly those who had seen what happened at breakfast.

At lunch, James and Sirius noticed that Serenity wasn't sitting at any of the tables.

"I wonder where she is" He muttered.

"She's never skipped a meal that I know of" Sirius replied. Lily decided to do something that no Gryffindor had ever done. She ventured into snake territory. Several Slytherins glared at her, how dare a mudblood approach them, but she paid them no mind.

"Sev, do you know where Serenity is?" She asked. Severus shook his head.

"She said something about going back to her room after class" He said. "I assumed she'd head to lunch first though" Lily sighed.

"Do you think it has anything to do with her healing powers?" She asked. "I saw her getting strange looks today"

"So did I" Lita said, overhearing the conversation. "I told her not to worry about it, but she said that she wished she could go home"

Neither of them noticed Lucius and Avery exchange glances. Serenity, was not in her room, nor was she in the library. She was in fact, in the girls bathroom on the fourth floor. It was a bathroom that no one frequented, due to the ghost that resided there. The ghost in question, was not in the bathroom at the moment. Serenity had been on her way to her room when she had ran into Lucius and Avery. They had decided to rough her up a bit. She had gone to the bathroom to check the damage and try as she might, she could not heal herself. She wondered if her powers only worked on other people, or if she was doing something wrong.

Raye had also skipped lunch and decided to read the fire. Fire reading was an art of divination in Japan, not known to many people, but Raye had possessed the gift ever since she was born. Images flashed before her and she received a vision.

_"The Princess is attending Hogwarts" The Dark Lord hissed. "She will soon be our prey" _

_"We must be cautious" A female voice said. The speaker remained hidden in the shadows. "Patience Tom, patience" The Dark Lord's red eyes flashed. _

_"Don't call me Tom!" He snapped. He raised his wand, but suddenly found that he could not move. _

_"Do not test me, Tom" The woman said angrily. "I am more powerful than you will ever know. The Princess will be ours, but we will do things, my way" _

Raye's eyes flashed. She did not know what princess the Dark Lord spoke of, and she was unsure of whether or not to tell Dumbledore of the situation. Raye sighed and decided that she would tell her friends, but nobody else until she knew who he was after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**A/N: for those who are curious, the outer senshi will be strictly from the Hogwarts universe. If anyone has any suggestions as to who can be Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. Just remember, Uranus and Neptune must be at least 7th years at Hogwarts (if I choose to have a relationship between them, then Uranus will be male and be titled General). Pluto must be in her 20s or 30s and Saturn will not show up until Serenity is in fifth year. Keeping all those in mind, I will take any suggestions into consideration. **

**Chapter Six**

After lunch, they still didn't know where Serenity was, So James and Sirius went back to the room to check, but she wasn't there. It was Severus and Lily, that found Serenity, deciding to check on Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"How did you find me?" Serenity asked, not looking at them, keeping her head down.

"We were worried about you" Severus said quietly. "No one has seen you since before lunch" Serenity was touched that her friends cared, so she looked up at them. Lily gasped and Severus's eyes darkened. "Who did this to you?" He demanded to know. Serenity sighed.

"The same people who hurt you" She replied, "I came in here to try to heal myself but it's not working. Either I'm doing something wrong or..."

"Or you can heal others, but not yourself" Lily finished her friend's sentence. Serenity nodded. When she looked at Lily, for a split second, the red head looked different. Regal like, in a blood red uniform with her hair in a high ponytail. Serenity blinked and the image was gone.

"Do you need to see Madame Leduxe?" Severus asked. Leduxe was the healer at Hogwarts. Serenity shook her head.

"If I go to Madame Leduxe, she'll tell Dumbledore and that will just give Lucius more ammunition to bully me with" She said. Severus and Lily nodded.

"wait here" Severus said. "I'll be right back" Once he was gone, Serenity turned to Lily.

"I meant to ask you and Remus if you wanted to move into my quarters" She said. "Sirius, James, Severus and Lita already have and I know Remus would want to be with his friends and I thought you might like to join us as well" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Most of my roommates are horrid" She explained. "Alice is nice and sweet, but the others hate me"

"They're probably just jealous" Serenity said. "I can already tell that you're the smartest witch in our year and I think James has eyes for you" Lily blushed.

"He does not" She protested.

"If you say so" Serenity replied. Both girls burst into giggles. Severus came back into the bathroom carrying a black bag. "What's that?" Serenity asked.

"Can you two keep a secret?" Severus asked.

"Of course" Lily and Serenity said simultaneously.

"One of my passions is potions and another is defense" Severus told them. "I've been learning to do potions since I was five and since you don't really need magic, just the right ingredients, I was able to start developing and improving potions" Both girls were wide eyed.

"Sev, that's amazing" Serenity replied. Severus blushed under her praise and began pulling things out of his bag.

"I created a potion that when you take it, it reacts similarly to your healing powers" He explained. Serenity was wide eyed.

"Really?" She asked. "Why didn't you use it on yourself?"

"Because, a lot of people saw me get hit by Lucius" Severus explained. "One of the ingredients to this potion is really rare and if anyone found out about it, my life could be in danger" Lily gasped.

"What's the ingredient Sev?" Serenity asked.

"Phoenix tears" Severus told her. "I don't want anyone to know that I have one. They are really rare and really valuable. She let me use her tears for the potion when I explained that I was trying to create a potion to help people on a battlefield" He held up his hand as the girls tried to protest. "I don't know much about the Dark Lord, but he is gathering followers. It's be a couple more years before a full war breaks out, but if he isn't stopped before then, we'll need all the help we can get, right?" Serenity and Lily nodded. "I am doing my part by making potions that can be administered in minutes. If Lyla had to go to each victim on the battlefield to cry for them, she'd get exhausted. My potion ensures that I only need a few of her tears to make the batch work" When he was done speaking he handed a vial to Serenity. He noticed that both girls were staring at him with similar expressions on their faces. He began to get nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. Serenity shook her head.

"No" She said, her voice choked. "You're doing so much to help and you're only eleven" Severus shrugged.

"I'm working on other potions to" He said. "This one only heals cuts and bruises. I'm trying to create one that heals internal damage and one that can mend bones"

**(Please keep in mind that this is the seventies. Even if some of the potions he's mentioned exist in Harry's time, I am making Severus the creator of these potions)**

Serenity drank the vial he handed her and noticed that the flavor wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be.

"I added mint" Severus said, noticing her expression. Suddenly, she felt loads better and turned to look in the mirror. Her face was smooth and not a trace of her being attacked by those gits was left.

"Can I tell Sirius and James?" She asked. "I don't want to keep secrets from them"

"Of course" Severus replied. "Though you may have to calm them down if you tell them Lucius hit you" All three of them laughed, knowing how fiercely protective Sirius and James were of Serenity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Seven**

"Malfoy did what!" Sirius exploded. Serenity grabbed Sirius's hands and forced him to look at her.

"I'm feeling better" She said, "honestly. Severus has made a potion that reacts similar to my healing powers. Since I can't heal myself, he did it for me" Sirius sighed.

"I still don't like the thought of that twit touching you" He scowled. James nodded in agreement.

"If I promise to let either you or James accompany me as bodyguards, will that suffice?" Serenity asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into" Serenity grinned.

"I think I can handle you two, better than I can handle Malfoy and the slytherins" She said. James smiled.

"Well then, Milady, shall we escort you to dinner?" He asked bowing.

"I'd be delighted good sir" Serenity said. She looped one arm around each of the boys and they trooped to the Great Hall. As they entered, a bit late, all eyes turned to them. Severus almost choked on his Pumpkin juice when James and Sirius led Serenity to the table. Sirius then bowed and offered her his hand. She accepted it and sat at the table gracefully. Sirius and James both bowed again and then sat on either side of her. Severus glanced at Lita, who was stifling her laughter and then at Lucius who looked as though he had swallowed a lemon. Severus grinned.

"Living with them is going to be fun" He whispered to Lita, so none of the other Slytherins could overhear. Lita nodded in agreement.

After dinner, Lita and Severus joined the group as they led the way to Merlin's chambers. When Lily, Remus, Severus and Lita saw the inside, they were amazed. A portrait of a young Merlin holding Excalibur spoke with them.

"Ah, new roommates for the Princess?" He asked. They all looked up at him.

"Princess?" Serenity asked. Merlin smiled, eyes twinkling, but said nothing further. Lily studied him closely.

"I thought Arthur wielded Excalibur" She said.

"I do" they turned to see a portrait of Arthur, dressed for battle, holding Excalibur. Guinevere stood beside him. "But Merlin had this sword made for me" They turned back to Merlin who nodded.

"It was terrible times" Merlin said. "The Lady Morgana had laid siege to Camelot and Arthur and I barely escaped. We learned that Morgana and her sister had an army of the living dead and we needed a weapon that could kill them" He explained. "I had Gwen forge a sword and then Kilgarahh, the great dragon breathed fire upon it. Excalibur is the only weapon to kill that which is already dead"

(This will be important for later on, because there will be a sequel to this story, where they may need to use Excalibur).

This bit of information shocked Lily and it was Gwen's turn to speak.

"You are muggle born, yes?" She asked. Lily nodded and Gwen smiled.

"You mustn't pay too much attention to anything you read in your world about us" She said. "Most of it is fiction, as many writers believe our story to be merely a legend. I know that most of those stories portray Arthur and I as muggles, but we are not. Merlin may be a powerful sorcerer, but Arthur and I met here, in the halls of Hogwarts. We were both muggle born students. Arthur was a prince of Camelot, that much is true, but when discovering his powers, Uther sent him here to learn of his magic, and to learn to control it. Merlin attended as well and we became friends. Once Arthur was crowned King, he asked me to marry him and asked Merlin to become his adviser Merlin was the only one who knew how to deal with Morgana and her sister, even though Arthur and I had magic, we were no match for her"

Lily was transfixed by this and smiled.

"Are there any wizarding books on you?" She asked, while everyone else groaned.

"Of course" Merlin replied. "If you look hard, I am sure you will find something in the School's library" Lily smiled back and then the portraits fell silent. Serenity led the group upstairs.

"Okay, so Severus and Remus, I hope you are alright sharing a room" Serenity said. The boys nodded and took one of the empty rooms. "Lily, Lita, you can share the last room"

"Okay" Lily said and Lita nodded her agreement. Serenity smiled and everyone decided to turn in for the night. Lily and Lita wondered briefly why Serenity wanted a room to herself, but didn't question it when they received a warning look from Sirius.

Voldemort stared around the room, eyes glaring at his death eaters.

"The princess has appeared. Now is our time to strike" He said. "Malfoy, How is it that she sustained no injuries when your son attacked her?"

"I do not know, My Lord" The senior Malfoy said, frightened. "My son claims that she has some sort of healing powers"

"The princess is incapable of healing herself" A low, unseen Female voice said silkily. "Someone else must have healed her"

"I want you to give Lucius a new task, Draconius" Voldemort declared. "I want him to discover who is helping her. We will capture both of them"

"Yes, My Lord" Draconius replied, slinking back into the shadows.

_Serenity stared at the field stained with blood. _

_"This is your fault Princess!" the red haired woman spat at her. Serenity shook her head. _

_"No" She whispered. "No!" She screamed. The woman raised a sword towards Serenity and Serenity closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. She opened her eyes to see Sirius, pierced through the heart. _

_"Serenity, we must leave!" Lily said, tears in her eyes. Serenity looked up at the woman, rage in her eyes but allowed Lily to pull her away. A man in armor rushed towards them. _

_"Endymione, she killed him" Serenity sobbed. "I couldn't stop her" _

Serenity awoke with a gasp, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran down the stairs and to the portrait of Merlin.

"Why did you call me a Princess!" She demanded. Merlin looked at her gravely.

"I cannot tell you" He said softly.

"That's not good enough" Serenity cried. "They died. All of them died in my dream. The Evil woman called me Princess, same as you. What does it mean" Merlin was quiet.

"It means that you are dreaming of your past life" Merlin replied. "That is all I can tell you"

"Is there a book on past lives in library?" Serenity asked.

"I believe you will find everything you need in the restricted section" Merlin told her. Serenity nodded.

The next morning, Serenity was gone before anyone woke up. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have school, so she headed straight for the library. It wasn't open yet, so she was able to slip into the restricted section. She found the book she was looking for and rushed back to her common room, where she found her friends waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked.

"I had to go to the restricted section of the library" Serenity said hurriedly. "I need to find out about my past life"

"What!" Everyone said at once.

"My nightmares are flashes of a previous life. I have to know what they mean. I found a spell in this book" She said. She flipped open to the right page.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Lita asked worriedly.

"No, but it's all I've got" Serenity replied. "Here goes...Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before" They watched as she slumped over, unconscious.

"What now?" Remus asked.

"We wait" Lily replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Eight**

_Princess Serenity walked gracefully out on to her balcony. A red rose was thrown onto the balcony._

_"Endymion" She cried, happily. He placed a finger to his lips as he swung up onto the balcony to stand behind her._

_"No one can know that I am here" He told her. "The people of Earth are rebelling against the Moon" _

_"Why?" Serenity asked, fearing the answer._

_"Beryl is a witch and she has bewitched the people against the lunarians. Only myself and my generals remain unaffected" Endymion replied. "The Queen knows that we are siding with the Moon, but is worried that this will infuriate my people even further" _

_"This is horrible" Serenity said quietly. "Will you be at the ball tonight?" _

_"Yes" Endymion replied, "But I will be wearing a mask to avoid suspicion, So will my generals"_

_"I understand" Serenity replied quietly. She went back in to her room as Endymion slipped away quietly. Lady Rachelle was waiting for her, to do her hair._

_"You have such beautiful hair" Rae said admiring the silver locks. _

_"Thank you" Serenity replied. Rae pulled the hair into its traditional style and helped Serenity into her dress. _

_"Are you ready to make an entrance?" Rae asked. Serenity nodded and they left her chambers, making their way to the ballroom. _

_"Announcing her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity" Serenity glided down the staircase and was met by a man wearing a black tuxedo, cape, top hat and a white mask. He held a gloved hand out to her. _

_"May I have this dance?" He asked. Serenity smiled at her prince and accepted his hand gracefully. As they twirled around the floor, she noticed that Rae was dancing with a man dressed similar to Endymion, only he was wearing a red mask and red gloves. She could only assume that it was Jadeite. Mina was being swept off her feet by Nephrite, who wore a yellow mask and yellow gloves. Zoisite was dazzling as ever with long red hair in curls down her back and she was wearing a dark green dress. She was dancing with Kunzite of course, the oldest and most loyal of the generals. _

_"Do you think the war will happen here?" She asked, worried about the presence of Endymion and all his generals. He smiled gently at her. _

_"We have no way of knowing for sure" He told her. Just as she was about to reply, A man and woman rushed into the room. They were a married couple and her mother's royal advisers. _

_"The Earthlings have breeched the walls" Luna said. "They are almost upon us"_

_Endymion nodded to his generals and they rushed out of the throne room. Litiana appeared at Serenity's side. _

_"We must get you to safety" She replied. Serenity didn't want to fall Lita, but she allowed Lita to take her to her chambers. "Stay here" The brunette instructed. Serenity frowned. She hated being treated like a child. Once Lita had left, Serenity sat on her bed, idly twirling a strand of hair. She heard screams and shouts, echoing through her open window. _

_"I have to find Endymion" She said with conviction. She quickly opened her door, and seeing no guards, ran through the hallways. As she exited the palace, the sight she saw made her sick to her stomach. Bodies littered the ground. A woman, in a dark purple dress, with red hair appeared before her and cackled._

_"So, the princess has finally shown up" She cackled. Serenity stared at the field stained with blood of both sides. _

_"This is your fault Princess!" the red haired woman spat at her. Serenity shook her head._

_"No" She whispered. "No!" She screamed. The woman raised a sword towards Serenity and Serenity closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. She opened her eyes to see Nephrite, pierced through the heart. Lily came up behind her._

_"Serenity, we must leave!" Lily said, tears in her eyes. Serenity looked up at the woman, rage in her eyes but allowed Lily to pull her away. A man in armor rushed towards them._

_"Endymion, she killed him" Serenity sobbed. "I couldn't stop her" Endymion enveloped his arms around the frail princess. _

_"You shouldn't be out here" He said. Serenity clung to him. _

_"You could have been mine Endymion" Beryl said, appearing before them._

_"I will never be yours!" Endymion said, glaring at her. Serenity felt Lily leave to join the battle and clung closer to Endymion. "Whom I choose to love is none of your business" Endymion snapped. Beryl snarled in frustration. _

_"Then I'll kill your beloved princess" She said. She conjured up a sword and thrust it towards Serenity. Endymion pushed her out of the way and took the sword for himself. _

_"Endymione! No!" Serenity shouted. She looked out at the field. dead bodies littered the ground. Zoisite and Kunzite lay dead, hand in hand, Nephrite, of course, was pierced through the heart and Jadeite was fighting a soldier. Beryl glared at Serenity and laughed._

_"This is your fault" She declared again. Serenity watched as Jadeite went down._

_"Nooo!" She screamed, in anguish. She knelt beside Endymion and unsheathed his sword. "I love you" She whispered, before plunging the sword into her heart. _

Serenity sat up, gasping, tears in her eyes. Lily placed her arms around the shaking girl.

"What is it?" She asked. "What did you see?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Nine**

The group sat quietly after hearing Serenity's tale.

"So, we were all in the past life?" Sirius asked. Serenity nodded.

"But your names were different" She said. "You four all were named for minerals. Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadiete" She pointed at Sirius, James, Lily and Remus. She suddenly launched herself at Sirius and then at Severus. "Both of you were so stupid. Promise me to never, ever take a hit for me" Sirius and Severus glanced at each other.

"We can't" Severus said, finally. "You mean too much, to all of us" Serenity started crying again.

"Wait a minute, Was I Endymion?" Severus asked. Serenity had avoided telling them the identity of the Earth prince, but she realized that she had let it slip. She sighed.

"Yes" She said. He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up a hand. "We're both too young to enter a relationship right now. Our past lives were teenagers. I am not going to force anything, because the past life was just that, it was the past. When we are older, all of us can decide what relationships to have" She had avoided telling Lita and Sirius, Remus, and Lily and James about their past loves, because she wanted them to make the decisions on their own. She looked down at her hands.

"I don't know what happened to Beryl, or why we were reborn" She said.

"Do you think we were reborn because Beryl is back?" Lily asked.

"I don't know" Serenity replied. "I wish I did"

"I think we should keep this to ourselves" Severus told them.

"What about my friends?" Lita asked. "According to Serenity, they were there too" The others glanced at each other.

"I don't think we should tell them" Sirius said. "At least not yet" Lita frowned, but agreed. She wondered if Raye already knew, since the girl was a seer. Remus glanced at his watch.

"We should head to lunch" He said. "Serenity was out for quite awhile" They nodded and all went to lunch. Serenity chose to sit at the Gryffindor table while Lita and Severus headed to the Slytherin table. Lucius, having received a letter from his father, was waiting for him.

"Serenity looks fine today" He said, eyes narrowed. Lita and Severus glanced at each other.

"Why shouldn't she?" Severus eyes, feigning confusion.

"She was roughed up by some guys yesterday" Lucius said. "I saw it happen"

"She has healing powers" Lita replied automatically, decided against claiming that Lucius saw it because he made it happen.

"I was unaware that she could heal herself" Lucius scoffed.

"Well she can" Severus said uneasily. He began eating, avoiding looking at Lucius for the rest of the meal, though Lucius continued talking.

"You're talented in potions aren't you, Severus?" He asked. Severus gave a noncommittal shrug and took a swig of his pumpkin juice. Lucius smirked, but neither Lita nor Severus was looking at him. "Tell me, is it hard to make potions that heal another person?"

"Not really, after all I have a..." Lita jabbed him hard and pointed to his pumpkin juice. Severus looked up at Lucius in horror stopped talking. Lucius opened his mouth to ask what it was that Severus had, but Lita gave him a warning look that if he asked any more questions, he would be sorry. Lucius frowned, but inside he was gloating. He had gotten enough information to tell his father. Perhaps the Dark Lord would reward him.

After dinner, Severus went back to Merlin's quarters and he and Lita told the others what happened.

"Why do you think Malfoy was so curious?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this" Serenity said.

"Whatever Malfoy is up to, it can't be good" Lily said. All of them agreed that Severus needed to be careful as well.

_"My Lord, my son has informed me that a first year Slytherin, Severus Snape, made a potion to heal the Princess" Draconius said, kneeling before Voldemort. _

_"Very good, Draconius. I'd like Lucius to be marked when he turns 17" Voldemort replied._

_"Of course My Lord" Draconius replied. "His only wish is to serve you" _

_"Wonderful. He must capture Severus and the princess, but only when they are alone" Voldemort replied. "Put the plan into motion after Christmas"_

_"Of course, My Lord" Draconius replied._

The weeks flew by and it was soon time to be thinking about Christmas and break.

Lita decided to meet with her friends in an empty classroom. It had been ages since they talked.

"Are we going home for Christmas?" Amy asked.

"Of course" Mina replied. "My mother is holding one of her fabulous Christmas parties, and because we all go to Hogwarts now, we are invited. I think even the minister of magic will be there" Her friends grinned, excited to be going to their first party.

"May I invite my new friends?" Lita asked.

"Of course" Mina replied. "I'd like to get to know them better"

"Me too" Raye said. "I was hoping to get to know them more since most of them are in my house, but they all moved in with Serenity. I don't blame Lily though, our roommates were horrid to her, just because she is smart"

"Then it is settled. Hopefully they can come" Amy said, quietly.

Serenity was having a similar conversation with her friends.

"Are we going home for Christmas?" She asked.

"I'm not going home" Sirius said. "It will just be another month of nagging me to join the Dark Lord when I am older and probably some more beatings"

"I don't want to go home either" Severus admitted.

"Neither do I" Remus replied.

"Why?" Sirius asked, his question aimed at Severus and Remus.

(I know I haven't mentioned Remus disappearing, I kind of forgot, but for the sake of this, he has)

Remus fidgeted a bit, but Serenity placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"I am sure all of you have noticed that I usually leave once a month" He said. They all nodded. He lowered his head. "I have to leave on the full moon" James and Sirius's eyes widened and Lily gasped.

"You're a werewolf" Severus said quietly. Remus nodded.

"I'll understand if you no longer want to be my friend" He said.

"Don't talk like that" James admonished. "Of course we want to be your friend. This still doesn't explain why you don't want to go home" Remus sighed.

"I was 5 years old when I was bitten" He said. "After that, my father locked me in a cage during the full moon and when I wasn't a wolf he would hurl insults at me, saying I was dark and deserved to be locked up. My mother left because she couldn't handle it and my father hates me. He made it clear after I got my letter that I wasn't welcome back home" Serenity flung her arms around Remus, tears in her eyes.

"You can come to my house" She said. "Both you and Severus are welcome to spend the holidays with me. James lives next door and I am sure Sirius will be going home with him, so we can all spend Christmas break together" Severus and Remus were relieved. Severus was glad that they hadn't pushed him to explain why he didn't want to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Ten**

It was eventually time to go home for the Christmas Holidays, and Serenity boarded the train with her friends. Christmas was always her favorite holiday. Severus smiled at her enthusiasm as they entered a compartment.

"I don't even mind the snow" Serenity said, "I'm just happy that it is Christmas"

Her friends agreed.

"I am excited that we can all be together" Remus said, smiling. The door suddenly opened and Lita poked her head in.

"Hey guys, There's a Christmas Eve Party at Andrews Manor and Mina wants to invite you to come" She said. Serenity looked at her friends and they all nodded.

"Sure" Serenity said, smiling. "We'll definitely be there" After Lita left, Serenity squealed in excitement.

"A real Christmas Party. Wow" Severus said, impressed. Once the train reached the station, The friends exited the platform and found Irene waiting for them.

"Your parents asked me too pick you lot up" She told James. "They had some auror duties to attend to" James nodded. His parents were busy a lot, but he didn't mind. Sammy ran to Serenity and clung to her.

"I missed you" The five year old said. Serenity laughed, until she noticed a sad expression on Lily's face. She turned and saw a couple that could only be Lily's parents. With them was a 13 year old girl with her arms folded and a sour look on her face.

"Lily dear, its wonderful to see you" Mrs. Evans said, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Yeah right" The dark haired girl muttered.

"Petunia..." Her father warned. Serenity hugged her friend.

"We'll see you Christmas Eve, okay" She said. Lily nodded, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears.

"I'll miss you guys" She whispered.

"We'll miss you" James said giving her a hug, that lasted a bit longer than it should have. Sirius and Serenity smirked at Lily, who was blushing when James let go.

"Come on guys, its time to go" Irene told them. They left the station and clamored into the back of a van. Irene prided herself on being familiar with both the muggle and magical world, even though she was a pureblood.

Irene drove them to Serenity's house and they all got out. James and Sirius were the only ones who had been to Serenity's before, so Remus and Severus amazed by the size of the house.

"That's James' house" Serenity said, pointing to the house on the left. "Of course, James has like, a trillion houses"

"Serenity..." James muttered, embarrassed. He hated making a big deal about his wealth. Serenity decided to put him out of his misery.

"Let's go inside" She said quickly. She led them inside. Serenity took them upstairs. "This is my room" She said, pointing to a door, that was pink and said Serenity in curvy letters. She led them a little farther and pushed open a door.

"This is where you two will be staying" She told Severus and Remus. The boys gaped at the room. There were two beds. One was green and silver while the other was red and gold. There was an adjoining bathroom as well. "Mom decorated it when I told her you were coming" Serenity replied. "I hope you like it"

"It's perfect" Remus said quietly. Severus nodded his agreement.

"Oh, Remus, I have something else to show you" She said. She turned to the other boys. "We'll be right back" She led Remus back down the stairs and to a metal door. She pushed open the door and they descended a winding staircase. When they got to the bottom, Remus was awestruck. The basement had been turned into a giant meadow, with various animals, such as cows, chickens and rabbits. "Mom created this when I told her you were staying with us. You can come down here during the full moon and you won't have to worry about hurting anyone" Remus hugged Serenity, tears in his eyes.

"No one has ever done something like this for me." He said.

"You're my friend Remus" Serenity said simply. "I want you to be comfortable here, and I know you wouldn't be unless you had a place to go during your transformation" The two of them rejoined the boys who were sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. Serenity poured some for herself and Remus.

"Do you guys want to walk around town?" Serenity asked. The boys agreed and they bundled up.

"Can I come?" Sammy asked.

"Of course" Serenity said. She took his hand and they headed outside. They had only gone a few paces when Serenity felt a snowball hit her in the back. She turned to see Sirius grinning. "It's on" She said. Soon they had an all out snowball war. Sammy, Serenity and Severus were on one team, while Remus, Sirius and James were on the other. Soon, their cheeks were red and it was growing colder.

"Kids, come inside, before you catch cold" Irene shouted. The kids trouped inside and handed their wet coats and gloves to Irene. She tapped each of them with her wand, drying them off. Then she ushered them into the kitchen for some more hot chocolate. Serenity had decided not to tell her mother about her revelation of a past life, but that night, as she got ready for bed, she turned to see a black cat sitting on her bed. The cat had a crescent moon on its forehead. She looked oddly familiar.

"Luna?" She whispered. The cat was surprised, and transformed into the woman that Serenity had seen when she visited the past.


	11. Chapter 11

**Serenity at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Eleven**

Mina ran into her room to put her stuff away, when she noticed a white cat sitting on her bed. The cat had a stranger crescent moon on its forhead.

"Did mum get me a cat?" She wondered, picking up the white cat. It purred as she pet him. "I'd better go ask her"

"I wouldn't do that" A male voice spoke. Mina yelped and dropped the cat. He gave her a withering look.

"Thanks" He said dryly, before jumping back up on his bed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mina asked. The cat sighed and licked his paw.

"My name is Artemis and I am here to train you" He transformed into a human. Since she had heard of animagi, this didn't frighten Mina, but intrigued.

"I didn't know that Animagi could talk in Animal form" She said.

"They can't" Artemis replied. "I am a shapeshifter"

"What do I need to be trained for?" Mina asked.

"War" Artemis replied seriously. "You are the leader of an elite crime fighting team known as Sailor Senshi. I must train you before the others awaken their powers"

"Sailor Senshi?" Mina whispered. "Me?" Artemis nodded and pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. It was orange.

"Put it on" He told her. Mina placed the bracelet on her wrist and knew what to say.

"Venus Power, Make-Up" She said. She transformed into Sailor Venus and stared at herself in the mirror.

"This is so cool" She said.

Meanwhile, Serenity was talking to Luna about the past.

"What does it mean?" She asked. "Will the past repeat itself?"

"It is a possibility" Luna replied. "But we will be better prepared if Beryl reappears"

"What if she aligns herself with the Dark Lord?" Serenity asked, fearfully.

"Do not worry, Princess. Your guardians will awaken soon and they will protect you" Luna replied. Serenity shook her head.

"They all died to protect me" She said. "I can't let that happen again. I won't" Luna sighed.

"It is their duty" The adviser told her.

"I will not have anyone die for me" Serenity snapped. "Not this time" There was a knock on the door and Luna transformed back into a cat and hid under the bed.

Serenity opened the door to see Severus standing on the other side.

"We're you sleeping?" He asked.

"No" Serenity said truthfully. "Come in" Severus entered and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've been thinking about what you said about the past" Severus replied. "I think that when we get back to Hogwarts, we should train" Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"Train in what?" She asked.

"Our powers from the past life. I'm sure we could figure it out. You said we used swords, we can practice sword fighting too. We need to be prepared" Serenity flung her arms around Severus.

"That is a brilliant idea" She said. "We'll have to find a place where no one can see what we're doing" She said. Severus blushed as Serenity quickly let go. Neither one noticed Luna observing them from underneath the bed. Once Severus left, Luna crawled out from under the bed and became human once again.

"You should stay away from the Earth Prince" Luna said. "Your relationship in the past is what caused the war" Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"Severus is my friend" She replied quietly. "Beryl started the war because she was jealous. Besides, Severus and I are just friends" It was Luna's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I see" She said dryly. "I do agree with the Earth Prince. They need to train, but you are a princess. You don't need to train with them, you know" Serenity frowned.

"I will train" She said. "I need to be able to protect myself. I may have magic this time around, but I am going to train in any way that I can to prepare myself for Beryl's return" Luna sighed.

"Very well" She said. "I can't tell you what to do. I am only here to advise you" Serenity smiled.

"Will you let the others know that you are here?" She asked.

"Yes" Luna replied. "I will be training them while Artemis trains the Sailor Senshi. We are the only ones with full memories of the past life, so we know what powers need to be awoken"

Serenity pondered this.

"Will I get to meet Artemis?" She asked.

"Probably" Luna replied. "But not until later. Now, you better get some sleep" Serenity nodded and climbed into bed. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
